Problem: Stephanie starts counting at 25, and she counts by fives. If 25 is the 1st number that Stephanie counts. what is the 10th number that she counts?
What is the first number that she counts? $25$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 5 \\ &= 30\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 25 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + (9\times5) \\ &= 25 + 45 \\ &= 70\end{align*}$